1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact image capturing lens assembly used in electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the process of technical innovation, with the popularity of mobile phones equipped with camera, the demand for compact photographing lenses is increasing. Generally, the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and therefore lead imaging lens assemblies to high resolution and to be even more compact. In the mean time, the demand for better image quality is increased.
A conventional compact photographing lens equipped in a portable electronic product, as the system with four lens elements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,355,801; wherein the invention is an image pickup lens assembly with a structure of three lens groups, wherein the third lens group thereof is configured with only one lens element and thereby the ability to correct aberration and chromatic aberration is not enough. However, due to the popularity of high standard mobile devices such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) driving the rapid improvements in high resolution and image quality of the current compact imaging lens systems, conventional four lens elements systems no longer satisfy the higher level camera modules. Furthermore, with the current trend for high performance and compact design in electronic products, the need for high image quality and a moderate total track length imaging optical lens assembly is very crucial in compact portable electronic products.